Indoraptor vs Black Panther
The king of Wakanda vs The Untamable Thief. Who will win in the battle to the death. Indoraptor Wiz: Meet the Indoraptor! Boomstick: A hybrid that appeared in Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Spoiler Alert! Read at you're own risk! Wiz: The Indoraptor measures 24 feet long and stands 10 feet tall. Boomstick: He weighs 1.1 tons which is several times as heavy as Black Panther. Wiz: He was intelligent enough to put smart one of the humans, Ken Wheatley. He pretended to be asleep by the darts. Boomstick: He was able to kill him off and was able to find a way to open the elevator doors! Wiz: If you point the laser at his target and press the beeping button, then he will attack the target. Boomstick: What a monster! (Indoraptor roars and theme plays) Black Panther Boomstick: The king of Wakanda! Wiz: Black Panther is one of the most powerful Marvel superheroes ever! Boomstick: He stands 6 feet tall and weighs 200 pounds. Wiz: That is tall for a human but Indoraptor is at least 4 feet taller. Boomstick: Black Panther is more intelligent than his opponent. Wiz: Whatever it is, he won't back down without a fight! (Black Panther theme plays) Battle Black Panther was outside at the woods of Isla Sorna. He was send here to find the survivors. He arrives at a abandoned mansion, and he looks inside. There's lasers everywhere. It's protecting a safe. "Tony, I found the book of secrets and it may help me find the survivors," said Black Panther. Tony Stark replied,"Roger that. Keep it safe." Black Panther tried to exit the mansion. He mistakenly gets too close to a laser. It awoken something. A hybrid, the Indoraptor. The Indoraptor goes crazy as the alarm makes sounds. It only been abandoned for a week. Indoraptor charges with fury and attacks Black Panther. Black Panther was able to jump out of the way. Indoraptor hisses at him. He sees a nest of Indoraptors behind him. Then Black Panther charges at the Indoraptor and slashes the back. Indoraptor roars in pain before attacking. He leaps off the back off the beast. Before Black Panther can escape, the door was shut. Something outside closed the door. The light went out. Black Panther stopped and turned around. The Indoraptor was gone. He decided to go search for it. Repeatly, Indoraptor runs through the dark in silence. Back and forth, Black Panther looks around. Indoraptor charges at him, but he jumps over him and begins attacking his back. Indoraptor roars in pain and tries to crush Black Panther but he jumps off. Indoraptor bites his stomach and they both lock in battle. Indoraptor was able to cause a lot of trouble for Black Panther. He rams Black Panther to the wall and Black Panther gets up. The hybrid hisses loudly and roars at him. Black Panther tries to attack but stops. He is hearing the same hissing but not from his opponent. Indoraptor looks at him. Black Panther tries to attack but Indoraptor tail smacks him. He gets up and figures out hid he continues to fight, he will die. Black Panther opens the door and runs out and was never seen again, by the Indoraptor. But the Indoraptor decides to follow him. Black Panther tells Iron Man, "This monster is chasing me. I'm going to have to fight him." Black Panther puts the book in the jeep and turns around and opens his arms wide. The claws were out, filled with blood. Indoraptor can feel the pain and sees the blood on the claw. Then at full speed, both of them charged at each other. Indoraptor misses the bite and loses balance. Black Panther sees his chance and attacks the Indoraptor's back. Indoraptor moves around trying to take a bite on his leg. Black Panther gets off and Indoraptor collapses. As Black Panther reaches for the book, Indoraptor rams him and he gets slammed on the wall. The armor was damaged and Indoraptor sees the vulnerable area. Black Panther charges again but Indoraptor swipes the skin area. Blood spills out of the wound. Black Panther feels weak for a second. His armor begins breaking after being slammed to objects . He gets rammed again and again. With most of his armor damage and slowly recovering, Black Panther attacks the back before he was crushed under the weight of the Indoraptor. Indoraptor snaps his neck and his family and him can feast. Iron Man later recovered the book and his body. He will be remembered. Captain America was pissed off and states he will have his revenge soon... Verdict Wiz: Whoa! That was an epic battle! Boomstick: Black Panther was able to have the upper hand but the Indoraptor was able to get some good damage on him. Although, Black Panther did a lot of damage, he didn't kill him. Wiz: He must retreat because he hears something coming. Then he figures out the Indoraptor is too tough and decides to retreat. But Indoraptor decides to follow him for another battle. Boomstick: The final verdict is that the Indoraptor won the battle. Wiz: Black Panther was ripped into shreds but the war isn't over since Captain America wants revenge. Wiz: We both agreed it's a tie! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music